Tory and Cat's fun weekend
by panther207
Summary: Tory and Cat spend the weekend together, and get to know each other a little better.


It was a beautiful day at the Hollywood Arts High School. Tori Vega's last class was over, and she met with her usual group of friends at her locker.

"Hey Tori" said Andre, along with the others hanging around Tori's locker area.

"Hey guys" she responded, "How's it going?"

"Well, I have to write three papers for Sikowitz's class, all of which are due Monday." said Robbie

"Damn, that dude really doesn't like you, does he?" Said Beck

"Obviously he has some sort of hate towards me." Robbie sad sadly

"That's too bad Robbie, Sikowitz it's pretty nice to the rest of us. Anyway what do the rest of you have planned for the weekend?" Tori asked.

"I'm heading out to the beach with my girlfriend for a nice romantic weekend, with a hotel suite just for the two of us." Said Andre.

"Oh that's nice, but I'll be taking a trip with my parents to San Diego, to see a long friend of my parents, the producer Mark Sanderson!" Trina said excitedly

"Wait you and mom and dad are going away for the weekend? Why wasn't I invited?!" Tori asked

"Well I guess mom and dad just like me a little more..." responded Trina.

"Oh whatever" said Tori, "at least I'll have the house to myself."

"That should be fun. I'd come and hang out with you but Jade and I are going to see her favorite band perform for three days. Actually, if we want to catch the opening performance, we should leave now." Said Beck

And with that, Jade and Beck walked out the doors into the beutiful California weather, and were gone for the weekend.

"Aww all you guys have fun things to do this weekend, except you Robby, and I'm stuck here doing nothing." Said Cat, sadly.

"Well apparently I'm home alone for the weekend so if you want, you can come and hangout with me, you can even stay at my place if you want to"

"YAYY, WEEKEND WITH TORI! We are gonna have so much fun. How about I come over at 12:00 tomorrow?" Said Cat

"Sounds great!" Said Tori.

The next day

Tori woke up at around 10:00. She go out of bed, took a shower, and started making brekfast. She cooked herself an egg, some bacon, and poured a glass of orange juice. She put it on a tray and carried it over to her couch.

Tori started to eat and turned on the tv. She was watching typical teen girl shows on mtv. She finished brekfast around 11:00. She put her plates in the dishwasher and sat back down on the couch. When she sat down, she noticed she was sitting on something. She reached under her and pulled out a long, bumpy, rounded rod. She wondered what it was. She figured Jade must've left it when she bought a dog to try and win back Beck. She then noticed it looked a lot like something else, something that she had always wanted for her personal use, but could never get, due to her fear of getting caught and scolded.

She looked at the dog toy, feeling it, rubbing it. Suddenly, an intense feeling of horniness came over her. She really needed to pleasure herself, but it was 11:30.

"Cat is going to be here in a half hour... Do I have enough time?" Tori thought to herself.

But she couldn't resist. She needed to try out her new toy. She started feeling her perky, C-cup, teenage breasts through her shirt. She rubbed her finger around her nipples. Tori shuddered with pleasure. She continued to rub her nipple with one hand, while the other drifted further down her body. Through the tight black yoga pants she was wearing, she slowly moved her finger up and down her virgin pussy. She found her clit and started to rub that.

Tori was extremely turned on. She removed her top, revealing a sexy, pink bra. She then took off her yoga pants, to reveal a matching pink thong. Her hand went under her thing as she cautiously inserted a finger into her pussy. It went in easily due to the increasing amount of juices coming out of her snatch. Tori then inserted another finger, and was in the process of removing her bra. Now she was pumping two of her fingers in and out of her tight, wet, pussy. Her other hand started to pinch and pull at her now erect nipple. She was very close to cumming. Just a little more would make her orgasm. She was moaning loudly, and was about to cum, when suddenly…

"Hey Tori, ready to have a weekend of f…"

"Oh my gosh!" Tori screamed, realizing it was 12:00, and that Cat had just walked through her door to find her masturbating. She scrambled to put her clothes on.

"Oh Tori, I'm sorry… I didn't realize you were… uh… busy" said Cat

"Cat! I'm sorry, I must have lost track of time. Um, come in, I guess." said an embarrassed Tori "Did you have anything in mind you wanted to do for the next two days?"

"Yeah, maybe we could go see a movie, order dinner, or whatever" said Cat

"Okay, uh, I guess, yeah we can find something fun to do" Tori said. They both knew it was awkward, but neither of them brought it up.

Shortly after Cat's arrival, they went out to see a movie. They enjoyed the movie, and then went out to dinner. They decided to go to the local sushi bar hangout, Nozu. They ordered dinner, chatted about the movie, friends, school, and paid. They left to go back to Tori's house. When they got back to her house it was around 8:00.

Tori asked "Do you wanna watch some TV?"

"Sure!" said Cat. "Hey, maybe we can do each others nails too,"

"Oh yeah that could be fun" Troi responded.

Tori went to get the nail polish, and Cat turned on the TV. Good Luck Charlie was on, and she decided to watch it.

"Oh I love this show" said Tori as she walked down the stairs with some nail polish in her hands. "What color do you want?"

"Umm, how about purple?" said Cat.

Tori carefully started to paint each nail on Cat's left hand, making sure to use steady, even strokes so that it would look good. She then moved to her right hand, doing the same thing for each nail on that hand.

"Ooh that's very pretty" said Cat

Tori agreed, she had done a pretty good job. She needed to, because Trina had made Tori paint her nails for years. Tori then moved on to Cat's feet, painting each toe with the bright purple that contrasted well with her bright red hair.

"Okay, and, done!" Tori exclaimed

Cat looked at her hands and feet.

"Wow Tori that looks great! Thanks! Now let me paint your nails." Cat said

"Okay, I think I'll go with neon pink"

Cat took the neon pink nail polish, dipped the brush in it, and started to paint Tori's hands. Cat was also very good at painting nails because she would always practice with her cousin. She started with Tori's left hand, carefully painting each nail, and then moved to her right hand. She finished painting her hands, and moved to Tori's feet. She finished painting the neon pink nail polish onto Tori's feet.

"Oh wow Cat, that looks really good!" said Tori once Cat finished

"Aw thanks Tori!" Said Cat "I noticed your feet were really tense, do you want a massage?"

"Oh Cat you don't have to do that for me," said Tori.

"No really it's fine; here," Cat insisted

Cat took Tori's feet and started to rub them. She was very good at giving massages, it had always been a natural talent for her.

"Wow Cat that makes me feel a lot better, you're good at this"

"Thanks Tori."

Cat continued to rub Tori's feet. Tori tilted her head back and enjoyed the foot massage her friend was giving her. She was startled when she felt something wet on her toe. She looked down to see Cat licking her foot.

"Cat, what are you doing?!" Tori asked.

"Well as I was massaging your feet, I noticed how sexy an innocent you looked, just lying there" said Cat

"Sexy and wha... Cat why are you thinking like that?" Said Tori.

"Well when I walked in on you masturbaing this morning, I couldn't get that picture out of my head all day. And when I saw an opportunity I took it." Cat said.

"Cat, this morning I didn't mean for you to see that, it was an accident. What you're doing is weird, please, stop." Trina asked, feeling embarrassed

"You're telling me to stop, but that patch in your pants tells me to keep going. Tori, there is no need to feel embarrassed. What we are doing is normal, it's just experimentation. Clearly you have sexual needs you want satisfied, I do too, and I just think we could help each other with those needs." Cat explained.

"Cat I'm really not sure about this" said Tori.

"Well if it'd make you feel more comfortable, I'm going to take off my shirt and pants, and you can join me any time you'd like" said Cat.

Cat started to strip right in front of Tori. She first took off her shirt, to reveal a black bra supporting her beautiful, tight, perky C-cup breasts, same size as Tori's. She then removed her pants. She had on a matching black thong, that barely covered her teenage twat, and her large, round ass. Even though she didn't want to admit it, Tori was quite turned on. Seeing her best friend almost naked caused an unexpected arousal in Tori. She couldn't deny it, she was horny.

Cat then started to feel herself. Her hands were grabbing her breasts. She was acting like Tori wasn't even there.

"Do you want some help, Tori?" Cat asked, referring to helping Tori start to masturbate.

She was speechless. Cat moved closer to Tori. She reached out and grabbed one of Tori's tits. Tori was completely alien to the sensation she was feeling, however, she didn't protest what Cat was doing. Not entirely aware of what she was doing, she reached down and took off her shirt to, once again, expose her pink bra. Almost immediately after, she unhooked it, exposing her erect, pink nipples. Cat grabbed both of them, one in each hand, and started to twist them between her fingers. This caused Tori to let out a loud, erotic moan. She arched her back, and shoved Cat's hand away from her breast. She then grabbed Cat's head and forced her mouth onto her nipple.

"Oh my god Cat that feels amazing!" Tori said

Cat would've said something back, but she was too busy sucking on Tori's tits. Cat then drifted lower, running her tongue down Tori's smooth, silky stomach. She past her belly button, and started running her tongue up and down Tori's matching pink panties. Cat wanted to tease her before she took off Tori's thong and start to finger her. Tori loved the feeling of Cat's tongue pressing against her pussy, but she couldn't stand the barrier her thong created. With the help of Cat, she stripped her panties, leaving her exposed, innocent, teenage body at the mercy of her best friend.

Cat resumed her licking, this time on Tori's bare pussy. She started by licking around the lips of her pussy. She did this until Tori started to get wet. Once her pussy started getting wetter and wetter, Cat moved to Tori's clit. She ran circles around it with her tongue, and gently bit down on it. This sent Tori into a state of extasy. Her pussy was overflowing with juices. Seeing the extra lubrication, Cat seized the moment and stuck her index finger into Tori. She started slowly, but slowly sped up. First it was just one finger, then two. The sensation of Cat fingering her, in addition to eating her out, was almost enough to bring Tori to an orgasm, however, she needed something a little extra to push her over the edge. Sensing this, Cat did something completely unexpected by Tori. She took one of her fingers on her other hand, licked it, and slowly started to push it into Tori's ass hole. That was what Tori needed.

"Oh my god Cat! CAT!" Shouted Tori. "I'm cumming… I'm…" And with that, Tori had the most intense orgasm she ever experienced in her life. Cat removed her fingers from Tori's holes, licked the last of her pussy juices, and sucked off her fingers seductively while staring at Tori.

"Cat, that was the most amazing orgasm I've ever had. But now, I think it's time I return the favor."

Tori pushed Cat down so she was lying on her back. She gave Cat a long, passionate kiss before reaching around and unhooking her bra. The bra was a little too tight, so when Tori unhooked it, Cats gorgeous tits popped out of it. Tori noticed that Cat had a beautiful pair of breasts. They were firm, plump, equally sized, not too big, not too small, and her puffy pink nipples complemented the rest of her tits. Tori didn't hesitate to get to work on Cat's breasts. She began by sucking on Cat's nipple, biting and twisting it, while playing with the other one in her hand.

Tori was enjoying this a lot more than she expected; almost as much as she did when she was having this performed on her. Tori decided she was finished with Cat's tits for now, and started to kiss her stomach, progressively getting lower and lower, until she reached Cat's pussy, which was shaven smooth. She started to kiss the outside lips of her pussy. She discovered Cat's clit, and started to lick around that. Carefully, when she found Cat's pussy was wet enough, she stuck one of her fingers into her young, hot, teenage pussy. She sped up, and inserted another finger, continuing to lick around the outer lips of her twat. Then, unexpectedly, Tori stopped. She removed her fingers, stopped licking, and looked straight at Cat.

Tori then reached under the couch and pulled the dog toy from earlier. A grin erupted on both Cat and Tori's faces. Cat was excited, but just to make sure she said,

"Slowly, Tori, I've never had anything that big inside of me."

Tori made a note of this, and slowly started to insert the 10 inch, well what is now a dilido, into Cat. She groaned passionately, clearly enjoying the feeling. She reached down to her own nipples and started to tug at them, maximizing the amount of pleasure she was getting. Meanwhile, Tori sped up the already rapid penetration of Cat's pussy. Then, she took her other hand, licked it just like Cat did, and slowly started to probe her asshole with her finger. This was what pushed Cat over the edge.

To both Cat and Tori's surprise, Cat didn't just have an overpowering orgasm, she started to squirt. Juices flied out of her pussy, and Tori began to lap them up with pleasure.

"Oh god Tori I'm sorry, I didn't know I could do that… you're just really good at this."

said Cat

"Don't apologize, I enjoyed it!" replied Tori.

They then fell asleep on top of each other, naked, cuddling, fantasizing about the night they just had, and the weekend they have ahead of them.


End file.
